A complicated time
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: A story about how Flippy gets jealous about Flaky and Splendid and starts to flip out, almost kill Flaky, and Splendid, and does other bad things. Sorry better story rather than summary.


Happy Tree Friends

A complicated time

Rated M

Flippy/Fliqpy X Flaky / Splendid X Flaky

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends.

Authors Note: The characters are a little OC, that is because it is more based on a RP my friend and I have been doing for some pictures that we have posted up, also think about the characters in the anime form not the animal form, thanks.

Splendid was flying through the sky, looking for some crime, or the two terrible twins that would be committing the crime. While flying around he saw nothing going bad for once in the weird town of Happy Tree Friends, and saw Flaky walking by herself. Since Flaky and him were good friends he decided to fly down and say hi to her. "Hey there Flaky!" he said, floating above her, their faces only mere inches apart.

Flaky screamed and jumped up in shock. "Splendid you scared me so much! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!' Splendid apologizes to her, trying to calm her down. Flaky puts her hand over her heart which doesn't seem to want to calm down, not even a slight bit. "I thought I was going to die of a heart attack or something," she began panting slightly since her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"Sorry Flaky! I didn't think that I would scare you, or scare you that much at least!" he apologizes once again, worry painted over his face.

"I scare very easily! I'm paranoid if you have forgotten, especially since I have to look everywhere, looking for Flippy, most of the time not knowing if he is flipped out or not." Splendid laughed nervously, he had forgotten and felt bad.

"Yeah, that's true, and again I'm sorry," he says quickly.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize so much! Well anyways how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while, I managed to only die three times this week, which is a new record for me. We;; for the fewest deaths in one week," she smiles a cute little smile, which makes Splendid's cheeks redden slightly, and he smiles back, clearing his throat slightly.

"Well I have been good, though it's a pain in the ass having to go after 'THOSE' two again. They don't give up I swear, and because of them I was killed ten times this week.," he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and fore-finger, stressed from his week.

"That sucks," Flaky wrapped her arms around Splendid to give him a hug, he hugged her back. "well Shifty and Lifty," she pauses for a long moment or two before continuing, "well they did try to do stuff to me a couple of days ago, since they couldn't find anything else to steal, so they tried to steal," she paused looking for the right words, too embarrassed. "they tried to take 'that' from me." her face reddened as dark as her hair.

It took Splendid a few minutes to understand fully the meaning of what Flaky was talking, about, and why she had gotten embarrassed trying to tell him about it. They had tried to take away her virginity or for all Splendid knew, was that they did. The thought of something that horrible happening to his close friend, that her innocence was taken or almost taken, to her being raped, it angered him to the max. "Those bastards! That gives me a bigger reason to kick their asses and bring them to justice," he cracks his knuckles angrily. "I am going to mess them up so bad that they wish they would never revive!" he looks around for the two, in anger.

"Well please don't be too mean to them. Lifty didn't do anything, he didn't want to do anything to me. He was going with what Shifty was telling him to do, and if Lifty didn't do those things, well then Shifty would've hurt Lifty. Lifty is my friend, so please don't hurt him!" she said in a pleading voice, she didn't like it when anyone died, it made her, even though everyone always revived the next day.

"Okay then, I shall go after Shifty! He's the one that I accidentally killed earlier this week either way, so it wont be that hard to do it again!" his words were very energetic.

"Okay then, just make sure that you don't accidentally kill Lifty, and that you don't die yourself, I dislike seeing people die."

"Well if I die, I will die for a noble cause, I want to get revenge on that bastard Shifty for that," he strikes a rather funny looking super hero pose, with one leg more in front of the other, spread apart by a few inches, and his arms square with his hands on his hips, it looked both cute and funny at the same time.

"O-okay then, well Shifty almost stole that, I can't remember what happened all that well though," her cheeks once again became as red as her hair, nervousness taking over her. Splendid cocks an eyebrow, asking her with unspoken words what actually had happened a few days ago. Flaky looked down, kicking a pebble with her feet. She began telling her story; "Shifty and Lifty came to my house, looking for anything valuable to steal, there was nothing they could find. I had hid the necklace and engagement ring that Flippy had given me earlier that month. When Shifty them on me,"

"He stole the necklace and the ring?" Splendid interrupted.

Flaky shook her head, and continued her story, "I didn't want to give the necklace nor the ring to him, so he started to tear the clothes off my body, he was going to rape me, but Lifty intervened with his plan telling his brother that, that was going to far. He tried to stop him, they got into a fight and I took that as my chance to escape, I ran into Flippy, and he killed Shifty."

"Good job Flippy!" Splendid cheered.

"But he was so flipped out that he almost killed me too, even thought he wants to kill Lifty more than me, and he is still worried about me, so I haven't seen him in a while."

Splendid's eyes widen slightly, his words come out slowly. "Oh...well damn...well do you want me to help you find him? I'll deal with Shifty later, this is more important at the moment. We have have to get him to not be flipped out anymore.

Flaky nods her head but a look of worry paints itself onto her face, Splendid gives her a questioning look. "We won't be able to make him go back to normal all that easily, he wants to kill Lifty, and I don't think that he will be able to go back to normal Flippy, until he kills him. I don't want Flippy to kill any of my friends! And Flippy is also mad at me for leaving the house unlocked."

"Hmm, well then how can we make him not be flipped out anymore? Without him killing you or Lifty," he puts his right hand to his chin, and paces back and forth, walking on the air. He raises his hand showing that he has an idea, flying over to Flaky grabbing her by the shoulders. "Flaky, I have a great idea!"

"Yes?"

"I'll disguise myself as Lifty, kill Shifty while I'm at it," he snickers evilly, scaring Flaky, apologizes and continues explaining his plan, clearing his throat. "I'll go to Flippy, he'll kill me, thinking that I'm Lifty and I'll just revive tomorrow. The plan is flawless!" Flaky didn't look all that relieved from hearing his plan.

"Are you sure that will work? I mean I haven't seen you actually, well, you haven't walked on the ground in a long time. It would look suspicious if you were floating," she looks at him, and he did too, he let himself go down and put his feet on the ground for the first time in several years.

"Well lets see if I can walk!" he was taking it like a challenge, and sadly for the super hero, it was. He tried to fully press himself against the ground, but, he just began to float in the air again. "Well this is definitely going to take a lot of practice, but at least we are getting somewhere!" he smiles at Flaky and she smiles back at him. She slightly laughs at Splendid's attempts to stand without floating and to actually begin walking.

"I'm going to look for Flippy and see if I can calm him down even a slight bit, you keep on practicing." she waves and runs off to go and find her flipped out boyfriend.

While still practicing Splendid waves and yells to Flaky's retorting form; "See you in a while then Flaky!" then he almost falls on his face, yet caught himself, spinning in the air a few times, making himself a little dizzy. "Whoa, need to be more careful," he laughs at his own clumsiness and keeps on practicing. Before he even knew it and the moment that he was about to actually give up on trying, he actually starts walking on the ground without floating back up, tripping and almost falling on his face. "Yes! Now to go disguise myself as Lifty, and find Flippy and Flaky!" he then tries to run but, falls right on his face. He sighs angrily at gravity.

Flaky knew where Flippy would be, he was at the park which was the last place that he had gone to when he had flipped out the last time. He goes there to try and calm himself down, making his evil side be subdued until he takes full control. When she enters the park it is dark, the lights foggy, she can smell the heaviness of copper, knowing that it is the powerful smell of blood, and dead bodies. She looks down at her feet, a few inches away she can see the hand and forearm of Petunia; the arm still slightly twitching as if it was just cut off mere moments ago, her screams can be heard in the distance. Petunia's screams were almost mute, but were muffled as if she was being strangled or had her tongue cut out the very moment she started screaming. After a moment, Petunia's screams stop, with a large splatting sound, making Flaky gasp as blood splattered on her bare leg. She can see Flippy now, his eyes crazed. "Flippy stop this!" Flippy looks in her direction, holding up his blade, which is dripping with blood, he then licks all the blood off of it, he tongue slithering. His eyes are piercing Flaky, just like he wants to do to Flaky with his blade.

Splendid finally gotten running down, and ran to his house, Splendont just ignoring him, since he didn't really care either way. Splendid looked in both their closets for something that was even remotely close to Lifty's outfit and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that he looked like he could be Shifty's and Lifty's triple, when in reality; he looked nothing like Lifty at all. "Now off to find Flippy and Flaky!" he ran out of the house and to the high smell of copper, than almost made him sick.

Flippy steps toward Flaky, with every step he takes closer, she moves back, she turns around and starts to run, Flippy chasing after her. Splendid runs to the park, seeign both Flaky and Flippy. "Oh crap," he is both scarred and shocked at the chaos and death Flippy has caused and the fact that he is chasing Flaky with his knife.

Flaky not bothering to turn and see her crazed boyfriend, or to stop running screams over at Flippy; "Flippy stop this you are scaring me! Please stop this madness, you can't let Fliqpy control you!" she then trips over a limb from a body she didn't know, Flippy coming closer and closer, Splendid steps in front of Flaky, blocking Flippy's path to her.

"Hello there Flippy," Splendid smiles in a way that one of the two thieving twins would, cockiness and all. Flippy stops in his steps, looking at Splendid, beginning to laugh, his laugh making Flaky shake in terror, his sharp teeth pointed, some had blood stained on them.

"You look nothing like that fucking twerp that raped my woman! Who the fuck are you trying to fucking fool with that stupid ass shit?" Splendid shrugs his shoulders, a little hurt since he looked really good, or at least he thought that he looked really good. He holds Flippy back after getting over what he had said, so Flippy wouldn't come any closer to Flaky and hurt her.

Still trembling on the ground Flaky came closer to the two men. "Flippy they didn't do anything to me! Lifty stopped Shifty from doing anything to me, and when they were fighting I took that time to escape. Please come back to me, go back to normal, please!" she looks at him with pleading eyes, slowly reaching for him, hoping what she said would bring him back to normal.

Fliqpy makes it look like he gave back control to Flippy, to trick both Splendid and Flaky, Splendid letting him go, to hug Flaky. Splendid sighs in relief, "It's all good now," smiling.

Fliqpy smiles and presses his knife against Flaky's neck, her eye widening, thinking it was Flippy not Fliqpy. "Flippy, don't do this I love you," he presses his knife more against her throat slightly, making blood start to trickle down her neck where the cut was made. Flaky looks at Flippy now knowing that it was still Fliqpy that was still in control. Flaky looked at Fliqpy even though she knew he hated her but she kissed him, to bring Flippy back out. Flippy loving flaky so much, took back control from Fliqpy, kissing her back. Splendid keeps his guard up just in case Fliqpy is trying to trick them again. Flippy shows his eyes to both Splendid and Flaky proving to them both that he is back in control.

"See I'm back to normal now, I'm okay Splendid. And why are you dressed like Lifty, you look nothing like him nor his twin brother," he shakes his head, holding back form laughing at Splendid's attempt to try and fool anyone with the outfit that he was wearing.

"I know it wasn't good, but it was worth at least a try," sighing he forgave Flippy easily, happy that he was back to normal and wasn't going to hurt his friend anymore, even though he had already killed so many people.

"Well," Flippy looks at Flaky with a big seductive smile on his face. "I'm going to take this pretty woman home and treat her like she needs to be treated," he picks her up bridal style, making her blush and snuggle her face into his neck. She waves at Splendid before she leaves, Splendid was just blushing from their actions, he then waves back, laughing slightly.

"You two have fun, I'm going to go and fight crime now," Splendid flies away, even though there was not much crime to fight or much going on since Flippy killed almost everyone earlier in the park.

Flippy carried Flaky all the way home, undressing her and himself then carrying her to the bed. He kissed, licked, caressed and groped almost every part of Flaky's skin, making her moan and wiggle in embarrassment. Flaky wasn't ready to go all the way yet, Flippy understood so they cuddled until they feel asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Splendid gasps as he revives in the same place that he had died the night before. "Well its nice waking up," he looks around looking for Shifty and Lifty. "Shit, I LOST THEM AGAIN!" he throws a near by vending machine into a brick wall.

Flaky looks at Flippy who was still sleeping, hugging her in his sleep. Flaky giggled at Flippy who looked so peaceful and happy while sleeping. She laid back down moving herself up a slight bit, hugging Flippy's head to her chest, he snuggled closer to her in his sleep.

Splendid was still flying around either looking for something to do or to find the two mischievous twins. He couldn't find somehting to do, nor the two thieving twins, "So bored, bored, boooooooorrrrrrreeeeeeedddddd," he slid down a near by tree playing with a stick.

Flaky after taking a small nap with her still sleeping boyfriend, gets out of bed making sure not to disturb Flippy's sleep. She walks to the bathroom to take a shower and then get dressed, getting ready for the day ahead of her. After she is ready for her day, she went into the kitchen writing a note for Flippy stating; "Flippy don't worry okay, I'm just going to the grocery store to buy stuff to make a really nice dinner for us tonight, I will be back within 20 or so minutes." When she was about to tape the note to the fridge she jumps up in the air when Flippy wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiles and calms down, pressing her back against Flippy's firm chest, Flippy kissing her neck. Flippy sees the note and reads it over Flaky's shoulder, frowning.

"Babe, can't you just go shopping and make the special dinner tomorrow? I have work until late tonight and I don't want a special night to go to waste for you, I also don't want you to over work yourself doing it, okay?" Flaky nods and kisses Flippy, he kisses back and gets ready for work, before he leaves he kisses her good bye.


End file.
